


The Dragonborn's Nightmare

by GrandCorvidWitch (GrandPeaceWitch)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Nightmares, Pre-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandPeaceWitch/pseuds/GrandCorvidWitch
Summary: Simple. The Dragonborn has a nightmare before they wake up in the cart with Ralof, Lokir, and Ulfric Stormcloak on the way to Helgen.





	The Dragonborn's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a pre-canon short story of what I'm going to be writing hopefully soon.

Darkness.

Glowing silver eyes peered at me through the thick pitch black air that felt so heavy and toxic I could barely breathe. A pair of larger glowing red eyes towered over the owners of the silver and I heard a low, guttural almost reptilian growl emanated from the space below the red jewels and, as I inched closer as curiosity got the best of me, I could begin to make out the shape of the owner of the glowing ruby colored eyes. A long reptilian snout, horns the protruded above the eyes pointing backwards and curling slightly out. A long neck attached to the head of the creature transitioned to a powerful, muscled body and, where front legs should have been, there were large wings instead that had a duo of claws at the apex of each one. Powerful back legs were also attached to the body of this massive creature along with an equally as powerful tail that seemed to have spikes at the very tip. The growling seemed to intensify as I got closer and, when I could feel the hot breath of the gigantic beast rustle my hair and blow strands of my black locks away from my face, I heard the beast's low voice speak in a tone that I could feel vibrate the air around me.

_ "Doooovaaaahkiiiiiiiin" _

Everything went all the way black once again. 

I blurrily opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. A blond haired man sat across from me in Stormcloak garbs as we rode over bumps and dips in the path in what appeared to be an Imperial cart on the way to who-knows-where with two other prisoners. I looked in front of the cart to see another cart also transporting four to six more prisoners. 

"Hey you," the blond man said, "you're finally awake."


End file.
